Adiunctus Severus Snape
by Gelangweilt Chocobo
Summary: Snape is faced with more challenges than ever with his role as a double agent, the mixed blessing of a quirky little assistant, snotty heros, and Voldemort's ever increasing power.
1. Prologue

The heavy stench of decaying cabbage wrapped itself around his nostrils and snaked into his mouth as the ground burped around his ankles. Naked branches clawed at his face snagging the lank black hair that fell around his face. Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was wading through one of the less savory parts of the Forbidden Forest. He squinted in the dim moonlight, hoping he would find what he was looking for somewhere near here. There hadn't been any wolves fang mushrooms in the regular place, and so he had pressed deeper into the forest than usual. Glancing up at the sky he guessed he had about three and a half hours of moonlight left to collect the slender white fruits he so desperately needed. Finally, through the osseous framework of the dead trees ahead, he could see the outline of a small structure covered in the telltale luminescence of the small mushrooms.

Wand at the ready, he eagerly crept forward. The structure was covered in a thick mucous which the mushrooms merrily sprouted from. Not enough were ripe for his needs, and he found himself waiting for the moonlight to mature enough of them for him to harvest. As he was waiting, Snape cautiously peered inside the structure. It was very dark of course, and, like everything else around him, reeked of rotten cabbage. Curious, he took a step inside and felt around for spells. Immediately he discovered several very old wards of binding and locking. The object of these wards was tucked in a corner, a very sturdy nondescript chest. Hesitating slightly, he stepped closer and peered at the lid. There was something written there, but was so covered in filth he could not read it.

Burning with curiousity, Snape checked the wards again. They were strong, but nothing lethal. He wondered what could be in the chest. He thought of all the useful and powerful magic items that could be in there. Then he thought of all the terrifying and deadly things that could be within. Finally, he decided to at least read what the writing said and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the lid. The instant his hand touched the lid, a searing shock went through his body. His arm recoiled back like a wounded snake as his knees gave way and he sank to the floor. Something in the chest had pulsed in response to his touch and was now writhing around inside.

Quickly getting to his feet, Snape took a step backwards and pointed his wand at the thumping chest. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat he steeled himself for whatever he had released to show itself. He soon discovered that he most certainly was not expecting the sort of creature that had lain dormant here for so many years.

When the lid finally creaked open, he found himself face to face with a small child. Not a normal child though. As she yawned he noted with great discomfort the delicately pointed canines, and she had a pair of rather prominent triangular furry ears on top of her head. "I have been waiting forever," she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and pushed unruly dark hair out of her face. "What took you so long?" Then her pale eyes narrowed at Snape. "Wait! You're not-"She plucked at a her neck and jingled a little metal tag at him. It was attached to an old collar. "What does this tag say?"

Snape automatically scowled and loomed a little closer, he let a bit of light from his wand illuminate the tag. "It says '_Pecco_'" he hissed softly.

"What about this side?" she asked. Snape opened his mouth, then paused with surprise. "Well?" Pecco prompted.

"It says, _'Adiunctus Severus Snape'_" Snape continued glaring at the child. "What is the meaning of all this?" he demanded in a deadly quiet voice.

"It means," she began with a cheerful smile, "that I was fortunate enough to have been found and released by the next in line. And you my dear Master Snape, are fortunate enough to have found and released an old family servant." Her face softened a bit, "I assume the Carnifexes are gone?"she asked.

Snape eyed her grimly, "My mother was the last."

For once the child seemed a bit unnerved. "and how many children did she have?" she asked anxiously.

"One." drawled Snape.

"And you, do you have any heirs?"

"No."

At that she grew very pale and shivered. "Master Snape, the forest is very dangerous. May I suggest that we complete whatever task brought you here, and then make a hasty journey home?" Snape turned wordlessly and strode out the door of the old building, pulled out a knife, and began delicately severing the mushrooms from the thick ooze they sprouted from. The strange little girl in tow anxiously peered through the branches and swiveled her furry ears to catch every sound around them until her master had finished and safely returned to the castle.


	2. Old Friends

Gringotts loomed tall and imposing at the end of the street. Wizards and witches in colorful robes swarmed in and out of shops, some trying to find the best deals for their sons and daughters school supplies and some trying to capitalize on the terror that had suddenly gripped their world once more. One man who looked remarkably like Mundungus Fletcher was waving a bottle in the air and shouting, "Keep yourself and your family safe from flaming attacks with this amazing new concoction! Just a drop a day and you'll be granted complete immunity," a small crowd was gathered around him. Judging by the grin on his face and the number of poor saps walking away with whatever he had bottled, he was doing quite well.

Snape and Pecco had flooed into a shop on one of the small side streets sprouting off the alley. Pecco sneezed tremendously several times as they walked out the door. Then pushing the scarf tied around her head back up, she blinked tearily while rubbing the soot out of her eyes. Snape withdrew a small drawstring bag full of coins from his robe and looked down at Pecco, "take this to Madame Malkins, and tell her you need three children's robes, black, with fire retardant charms on them. As soon as you get them, come straight back here and wait for me." as an afterthought he added, "do not purchase anything else," Pecco nodded in understanding and held out her hands for Snape to drop the money  
into.

As soon as the coins were in her grasp, she took off loping through the crowd at a full run. Snape pressed his fingers to his aching temples as he dripped a bit of headache relieving potion onto his tongue. He stood for a minute with his eyes closed, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment, ignoring the shoppers bustling by. Then turning purposefully, he strode down to the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

Most people shrank away from him as he passed. Even those who did not know him personally could tell he wasn't a wizard to be trifled with. One young boy dressed in tatty robes gaped at him stupidly as he walked by. Snape fixed a glare on the boy, whose eyes widened in panic and he inadvertently trod on his mother's heels. Snape could hear her berating the boy as he continued walking down the alley. He rounded a corner and went down a side alley where the entrance to the Diabolos Medicamentarius was located. It was a dusty humble looking door, with no signs to indicate there ever had been a shop there.

Pushing the door open and stepping inside,he found himself in the familiar darkness of the shop surrounded by all manner of pickled creatures, organs, dried herbs and bones. Some things were still living, rattling the bars of their cages or floating google eyed in tanks of tepid water. An old cockatrice was perched behind the counter like some sort of demented parrot. It craned its neck straining to listen, the rims of its empty eye sockets catching the dim light as it moved.

The shopkeeper, a wrinkled old witch who looked as though she had more than one hag in her family tree, rubbed her waxy hands together greedily, "Ah, Severus, what are you looking for today? We do have some very unusual items in, very difficult to obtain," her sunken eyes gleamed in the darkness as she said this.

"If you please Ursula, I am simply here for some venomous tentacula seeds, a fresh kelpie tongue, and the blood of a golden snidget," Snape replied smoothly.

"Certainly, certainly," she mumbled, while rifling around for some wrapping, "I will be back shortly." The old woman returned with a bundle containing the seeds and blood, then advanced on one of the tanks with a sharp knife. Grasping one of the creatures inside with a claw like hand, she extracted its tongue. All the while, it splashed and squealed, making sickening gurgling sounds. When she placed the creature back in its prison, the water slowly began to darken. The cockatrice began hopping excitedly; making wretched squawking noises as he did so, "Shut your gob Methuselah!" shouted Ursula, banging on his perch impatiently. Methuselah grumpily obeyed, hunching his shoulders and tightly coiling his long slender body around the perch. Ursula sighed, "You know, it's a shame there are no children today who have the aptitude for potions you did at that age. I could really use another assistant."

Nodding in disgust, Snape drawled, "I have yet to see a student who could be trusted in an establishment such as this. However, if one does catch my notice I will guide them in your direction," nodding wearily, she mumbled to herself how nice that would be. He leaned forward conspiratorially as Ursula was tying up the package containing the tongue, "So Ursula, is it really true what I've heard about you and the others?"

"That would depend on who you heard it from," she answered with a wicked smile."One of the old crowd mentioned there was to be some 'hunting' going on," she continued in a low voice.

Snape allowed an eager gleam to creep into his eyes, "When?"

Smirking now, Ursula patted his forearm fondly, "You never were one to sit by and let others have all the fun. There's a group of fellows meeting tonight, down at the Musty Manticore. From there they plan on going out into some muggle neighborhoods and stirring up trouble. I don't know where exactly, but some of those boys have been practicing the killing curse on those wretched rats in the back room. I'm sure they'd be pleased to have one of _His_ lot along."

Snape let a disappointed look slip in for a fraction of a second, "Regrettably, I have other business to attend to tonight,"

Ursula clucked her tongue, "'Tis a pity, although there should be plenty of that going on in the near future," Snape nodded in agreement, and thanking her prettily he paid and left with his precious parcels.

He quickly retreated from Knockturn Alley and made a beeline to where Pecco was waiting. She was seated on a paper package, enthusiastically licking a large ice cream cone. Snape eyed her angrily, "You weren't to spend any more of that money," he snarled.

Pecco looked up at him, affronted, "But I didn't Master, you know I can't disobey you."

"Then where did you get the ice cream?"

"I nicked it from a little boy in the street."

He grimaced at the thought of what the boy's parents might say if they found the ice cream thief. "Get up, we're leaving now." he commanded. She obediently sprang to her feet and inhaled her ill-gotten treat in three large gulps. Moaning from the headache she suddenly acquired, she picked up the crinkled green package. Snape reached down, roughly grabbed the collar of her robe, and disapparated to an alleyway on the opposite side of London.


End file.
